1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand and more particularly pertains to providing a stationary support for use by a hunter with a tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a stationary support for use by a hunter are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,063 to Bradley discloses a collapsible and adjustable tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,020 Eagleson discloses a device for hunting large and small game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,935 to Amacker discloses a tree stand with telescoping seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,611 to Untz discloses a portable observation and hunting stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,076 to Louke et al. discloses a tree stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tree stand that is portable in design for supporting a hunter and does not utilize support cables for holding either the foot rest or seat in an operable configuration as with most prior art designs.
In this respect, the tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a stationary support for use by a hunter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tree stand which can be used for providing a stationary support for use by a hunter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.